Magic
Magic In Kirinar, there is an art known as Magic, and people known as mages. Magic is an unknown source of energy that can be manipulated to bend the environment to one's will. There are many sub-categories of magic that may be specialized, and they are as follows. Fire Fire magic manifests in the form of small flames either from the palm or fingers of its users, and will always require focus on a body part to activate. With concentration it can be grown or even displaced onto another object, like a candle. More powerful fire mages may have the ability to cast out fireballs or streams of flame with the capability to ignite homes or forests. Fire manipulation also includes the use of smoke and the manipulation of personal body temperature. Those who have this affinity tend to have destructive tendencies. There are cases, however, where it may be used positively - to cauterize wounds and to provide life-giving warmth. It has a negative reputation, however, due to accidents occurring when amateurs attempt to learn the art. It is for this reason that most learners seek an experienced mage as a mentor. Water Water mages are able to channel a stream of water or even a small handful. Water mages are able to draw water from any source that houses it, including ice and even a barrel of water. That said, they are able to change the form of water - a chunk of ice may burst into a gallon of water at their will, in more experienced mages. However, if water mages are cut off from sources of water, then they are powerless. More skilled water mages are able to change the temperature of water. Water mages typically live in seaside cities or in the Witherlands or northern Arcadia for access to water supplies. Earth Earth mages have a wide range of different forms that their magic manifests in. Some have the ability to control greenery, to have it grow and spring forth at their will. Others possess the ability to mold the earth as they wish or bring about large stones that they can move however they see fit. Some earth mages are able to sense seasonal changes approaching, and thus sometimes they are welcomed by those that rely on the seasons for their survival. More experienced mages of this type are also able to have animals do their bidding or even gain information from them. Most mages specialize in one type. Air Air magic is one of the weaker forms of elemental magic. Users are able to tap into natural wind currents and bend them to whatever pattern or shape they wish. They can even channel short bursts of wind, which is good in a combat situation. More experienced mages have the ability to levitate or propel themselves. Spirit Magic There are two types of spirit magic - light and dark. These magics do not fall under the elemental description, as they do not require that the body be used as a medium. Spirit magic is a magic of the mind and spiritual being, and so it is for more experienced mages. Most mages who study spirit magic have had an affinity for it since a young age. No mage studies both light and dark magic, for the two contrast too drastically. Spirit magic requires that the mage study under a mentor. Light Light Magic is just as it sounds and deals with light of any source and hue. It can be used to blind or stun enemies in combat, or to simply light a dark room. It can also be used to manipulate emotions to a certain extent. A user can use their light magic to make another feel joy, peace, tiredness, sadness, and hopefulness. In addition, light magic can also be used to play minor tricks of the eye, such as obscuring a weapon by adjusting its hue to blend in, or by making their appearance seem more radiant. Tricks of the eye are only able to be accomplished by elder mages that have studied for an excessive amount of time. Another category of Light Magic is Healing Magic. Healing Magic is any sort of magic that is used on others to reverse the effects of ailments or to heal wounds. It may also be used to help heal emotional suffering and has been known to even aid the mentally ill in extreme cases. This form of spirit magic is rather volatile and must be taught by a master for it to be effective. If tried without proper guidance, it can be more harmful than good. Dark Dark Magic includes Necromancy as one of its forms, though it is defined as any spirit magic dealing with death, darkness/shadows, blood magic, Arcane arts, or demonic magic. Dark magic tends to be more destructive than any other type of magic and is generally aimed at harming others. Some Dark magic is best used in the night hours, although it can manifest in daylight, depending on the experience of the user and category of magic. Dark mages can create beings out of shadows (a common one is horses), although they dissipate in light of any sort. Magic Mechanics Magic in Kirinar operates differently based on which form of magic the person has. If it is elemental, then the mage is able to produce their magic through their body, generally from their hands. Those that have Spirit Magic generally cannot use their hands to work their magic, and instead must channel it through an object like a staff. Some may simply use their consciousness. Spirit mages also use a lot of energy when they cast magic and thus must replenish their energy between combat or strenuous use. If they use too much of their magic energy, they can kill themselves, which is why they must get training to help stop this. In most cases, losing consciousness is a precursor to death, and so those who lose consciousness after casting spells must hope someone seeks help immediately.